You Can't Save Me - James Cassells
by IsThisPhoebe
Summary: When Storm meets James Cassells, the first mortal she has seen in several years after several bad incidents, what happens when her emotions start to spiral out of control? Will she be able to keep them under control or will she end up completely ruining her life along with his? Will James accept what she is or try to push her away? (Based loosely around Beautiful Creatures)
1. Chapter One: Just A Normal Girl

_"Don't you dare jump... Don't you fucking dare Storm!" That thick British accent called out to me but yet I was unable to turn around to face him. It was as if some barrier was between us but then he grabbed hold of my wrist and started to try and pull me off the ledge that I was standing on. _

_"I'm sorry..." Was all I was able to whisper to him before managed to pry my wrist free from his grasp and push myself forward off the bridge and down to the murky waters. _

_"No!" Was the last thing from the mysterious guy I heard before I was submerged underwater and it all dissipated into blackness, causing me to become dizzy very quickly. The voice had been pained and I felt heartbreak as soon as I had touched the water. _

I quickly sat up in my small bedroom with my breaths coming in small pants. There was disturbance from the room next to mine before the noise muffled and it was dead silent.

I glanced over at my clock and noticed the time was nearly ten in the morning which was pretty late for me. Climbing out of my bed, I ran a hand through my already tasseled, raven hair and sighed to myself. What the fuck was that dream all about and who the hell was that guy?

I should probably start from the beginning shouldn't I? I am what Mortals call a Witch... But to me that is a degrading name so we preferred to be called Casters considering we cast spells and all that. Understood and took that in? Good... Moving on swiftly, I've been isolated from Mortals as I tend to have some emotional issues. To put it simply, my emotions get out of hand and then so do my powers. Fuck my life right?

I am currently living with my best friend, Katrina who happens to be a Caster too. When I get out of control she is usually the one who controls me. Simples. That is pretty much it from my oh so boring life at the moment.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Katrina about the whole weird dream as I grabbed some clothes out of my wardrobe which just so happened to be a black ripped tank top and blue jeans. I am not that interesting, don't judge. I heard Katrina wake up to the sound of her ring-tone going off, something by Pierce The Veil but I couldn't quite make it out. I didn't bother with make-up as I wasn't going anywhere today, I am lazy what can I say?

I tied my hair up into a messy bun before checking myself in the mirror, I looked fucking horrible but oh well, it happens. Heading out of my room, I stumbled into the living room and gave it a quick glance round before sighing as I heard Katrina's shrill voice. I did not need right now.

"Storm! Storm!" Was all I heard before feeling her hug me from behind, I turned round to face her before smiling softly and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want now woman?" I asked with a grin as she narrowed her eyes at me and poked me on the cheek.

"Don't get sassy with me biatch, we are going to a party tonight!" My grin slowly dissipated as I looked at her quizzically, was this girl serious? With my so called 'emotional problems' she thought a party would be the best bet right now?

"I don't wanna go to a party though Kat, I don't want anything to happen... I mean remember last time I decided to head out and let myself loose?" I replied but she obviously wasn't having it, she just smiled widely at me. The asshole.

"I don't care! I will be there to help you anyway if it does happen to go out of control but it's one of my best friends party and we are not missing it for the world because apparently she knows a band is coming, we cannot miss this!" She squealed excitedly and I sighed, giving up with trying to argue with her.

"Okay, fine, whatever but if anything happens just know its your fault" Was my reply before she giggled and I shook my head, I watched as she wandered off in the kitchen and I frowned to myself. Great, now I needed to plan an outfit and my make-up and my hair all for tonight, just peachy. "I'm stealing your curlers!" I yelled to her as I waddled into her room and found them lying on her desk, quickly glancing around the room I realized she was yet again messier than I.

Shaking my head, I was humming to myself as I made my way back to my own room before setting the curlers down on the bed. I was going to take forever for tonight and I already knew it.

A few hours later, I had eaten, showered and curled my hair... Yes a few hours, trust me I get distracted a lot and well you see my point. I opened my wardrobe which was placed strategically in the corner of my room, I ran a hand through my hair as I glanced through my clothes with my blue almost grey colored eyes. As I thought about it, I decided to wear my red and black dress, it was red with black lace covering it pretty much and I had not had the chance to wear it yet. Well now was my chance.

After changing into the dress, I had started on my make-up which I had decided to go for the smoky look on the eyes and simple blusher. I didn't want to overdo it even if it was meant to be a big party event.

Katrina had already wandered in and interrupted me because she stole the curlers back and smirked, commenting on how sexy the dress was and I just glared at her before she wandered off to get dressed herself.

Slipping on a normal pair of black heels, I was all set! Grabbing my small shoulder bag, I headed out into the living room and glanced round at Katrina who looked amazing. "Wow, you certainly dressed up for tonight didn't ya girl?" You commented with a grin.

"Oh shush, I thought I should as we hardly go out anyway, may as well make a change" She replied with a smile before walking over to me and giggling. "Come on then, let's head out and have fun for once in our miserable lives" She announced as she walked out of the door with me following suit.

About 20 minutes later we made it to Katrina's friends house and let me just say, it was beautiful and very large. Totally what she said.

Making my way up the stairs with Katrina standing right by my side, I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Maybe I wasn't ready for this just yet, I could cause damage and hurt people. Yet Katrina wanted me to be here and to try to have fun.

I heard a very high pitched squeal emit from besides me and as I turned round to see what she was squealing at, I felt someone bump into my side and stumbled before a set of steady hands made sure I was okay.

Looking up at the perpetrator, I saw the one and only James Cassells from Asking Alexandria. Well, this could be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter Two: Goodnight Love

Fuck. _It was Asking Alexandria_. The shock and exhilaration of whom was standing only a few feet in front of me while one was holding onto my waist had only just set in.

"Oh, it's fine, no worries at all" I replied to James as he continued stammering and stuttering over an apology, obviously already drunk or halfway there.

He smirked as his dark chocolate eyes met my own and nodded slowly. "I'm James, nice to meet you too" His accent flowed nicely as he responded sounding somewhat coherent. That was when it hit me. The guy from my dreams... Stopping me from jumping off that bridge. It was James Cassells. How the _fuck_ hadn't I noticed that before? Then I decided to pass it off, why you ask? Because everybody dreams about the people they look up to and listen to all the time.

"I'm Storm and this is my friend Katrina, and of course I already knew who you were" I spoke softly to him, a blush creepy up onto my cheeks making me feel more self-conscious than I already was. How I was not freaking out right now I will never know, maybe the fact they all looked pretty wasted, meaning they couldn't really judge me in this moment in time, apart from Danny who just happened to be helping Ben stand upright.

"Yay! She likes Asking guys!" James yelled from besides me and I smiled glancing over at the others, they all seemed to be giving him the thumbs up and grinning widely. Oh boy, I looked over at Katrina who happened to be studying people quite intensely. My guess was her being nosy, reading peoples minds. Again. Katrina is a Empath, for those of you who do not know what that means it's a Caster who can duplicate the powers of other Casters. Me on the other hand, I was a Natural according to my parents, I have different powers that can awake at any moment in time. Making me like a ticking time-bomb... Just my luck right?

James had wandered off and Katrina looked over at me before smirking, before I had the chance to ask her what she was smirking at, James had reappeared holding in his hands three drinks. He handed one to me and Katrina before starting to drink his own and grinning. "I'm going to go mingle with others, I will see you in a bit" Katrina explained to me before nudging me on the shoulder and wandering off. _Thanks a lot Kat, you asshole. _

I turned back to James who happened to be looking me up and down with a small smirk, I downed my drink and raised an eyebrow at him "Take a picture, it'll last longer" I told him and he chuckled, taking his phone out of his pocket he aimed the camera at me and snapped a picture. Oh of course he would take that literally. "Happy now?" I questioned and he grinned before nodding.

"Oh definitely, I have a picture of a beautiful girl on my phone now, any chance I can get a number to match?" He asked me and I looked at him, to see if he was serious. Oh my god, _James Cassells_ was asking for my number, it could just be the alcohol in his system talking but fuck it. I took his phone off him and created a new contact adding my name and the picture he just took to it before giving it back to him.

"There ya go then" I smiled and he smirked finishing off his drink and placing his cup to the side before extending a hand towards me.

"Would you like to come and dance with me?" He asked with a grin and I raised an eyebrow at him once again, I wasn't exactly the best at dancing but hey ho. I took hold of his hand gently before allowing him to lead me to where people were dancing and just generally having a good time. We both started dancing together but a few moments later, me being the clumsy I am, staggered backwards and managed to bump into someone behind me.

"Oh fuck, I am sorry... I'm a klutz" I explained as I turned to face who I had bumped into, whoever she was looked very pissed off and aggressive.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be dancing then bitch" Was what she replied with and I narrowed my eyes at her, _jeez I had apologized what more could she want? _

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to, people bump into other things all the time, it's not like you are special or anything" I responded and she looked as if she was ready to just claw my eyes out. Maybe I had been slightly too harsh. I could have been the better person and just walked off but no, I always had to have to last word.

"Maybe you should stop being an emo and wear something colorful, have you seen yourself in the mirror or are you too pale?" She announced loudly and by now several over people had turned to watch this argument between me and this orange girl. Fuck my life once again.

"Oh I am so wounded" I replied placing a hand over my heart and feigning being hurt. "I'd rather be pale than looking like I belong in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory" I glared as I crossed my arms over my chest and continued looking at her.

"Says the one who looks like she visits there everyday to eat all the chocolate" She retorted and I knew I was not getting anywhere with this, the words she was saying hurt but I could not show weakness. I clenched my fists and shook my head trying to think of another witty response but couldn't. She smirked maliciously at me and continued watching me as I felt tears start to make their presence known by stinging my eyes, I blinked several times to try and keep them at bay but before I knew it the Wicked Witch of the West had caught on.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I make you cry? Aww, maybe you should go home to mommy" Now, that remark hit a nerve considering my parents were both gone. No, I do not need your sympathy. I gritted my teeth as she continued throwing comments and just being a spiteful bitch in general before I felt something snap inside me and before I had any idea of what was happening, the sliding glass doors smashed.

Glass shards flew in pretty much every direction, I felt a body grab hold of mine and pull my to the floor in an effort to protect me I presume and for the most part it worked. A few shards managed to hit my arm and I hissed in pain before all movement stopped. The same body before helped me sit up and I glanced at them before smiling softly. "Thanks James.. Are you okay?" I asked as I looked over his body and noticed he looked fairly okay. Lucky fucker.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Storm, your arm.." He trailed off and I shook my head as I glanced around assessing the damage that I had done... I had let her get me angry and worked up and now looked what I had caused. Most people were alright as they had been quite some distance away from the door, so it was only mainly scrapes and tiny cuts where the shards had hit them lightly.

"It's fine... Only little cuts" I waived him off but he looked unsure as he helped me stand up and glanced around at everybody like I had.

"How the fuck did that glass smash?" He questioned and looked at me as if expecting some logical answer which I did not have.

"I have no idea, maybe we will find out" I replied keeping it brief before I felt a warm body collide into mine and shake me which was making me slightly dizzy and sick.

"Storm! What the hell happened?" Ah, Kat had arrived. She sounded worried but slightly agitated at the same time but hey, it was not exactly my fault!

"The glass from the sliding doors smashed" I replied with a small smile knowing fully well that is not what she wanted to hear but to be quite fair I couldn't tell her with all the Mortals around could I?

"You know what I fully well meant missy!" She exasperated as she hit me lightly round the head and I narrowed my eyes at her as if to say later and she gave up with a sigh before looking around. "At least it isn't that bad... It could have been a lot worse" She said, trying to lighten the mood I suppose but it wasn't exactly helping. I could have seriously hurt someone.

"It'll be fine, not the end of the world" The deep British accent emitted from besides me and I looked over at him before nodding slowly and sighing inaudibly.

"Yeah I guess so, well I guess that's the end of the party now anyway so I'll see you around maybe" I smiled, glancing over at James once more and he chuckled and nodded.

"Well I have your number now, there is no escape, I'll text you later" He nodded before giving a small wave and heading off, most likely to find the rest of Asking and make sure they were okay too.

"Don't you even start Kat, I do not need you nattering away right now okay?" I frowned as I glanced at her and she nodded in what seemed like understanding before enveloping me into a hug, which I embraced and hugged her back softly.

"Come on, lets get you home then" She spoke quietly before wrapping her arm around my own and leading me out of the house and into the cool breeze of the Friday night which happened to relax me slowly, it wasn't claustrophobic like indoors which was nice.

We finally found the car after wandering around for several minutes and slide into the seats which were cold, meaning Kat let out a small screech which I responded to with a laugh before I finally asked her where she had been all night.

"Oh I was with Danny from Asking, we both weren't drinking so decided to bond over how everyone else was acting idiotic and we were just the sober loners" She replied and I grinned and waved my hand as a sign of continue. "Then we exchanged numbers and he said we should meet up again, I hope after a show and get to know one another more" She finished and I smiled and nodded.

"Well that's cool, maybe he could be your Prince Charming" I responded with a giggle. Katrina had the ludicrous idea that one day she would find the 'One', you know the fairy tale one who would sweep her off her feet and make her feel like a princess. Me on the other hand, believed you would find the one you love the most but never will there be a perfect one considering everyone has flaws and everyone has a hamartia. I guess mine was that I was an out of control Caster which emotional and psychological issues. Katrina's is that she can't break habits.

On the drive home, it was silent from the pair of us as we listened to the wise words of All Time Low on the stereo, I was lip syncing dramatically and pretending I was them on stage as Katrina just bopped her head along, grinning at my actions. That was when I heard a beeping noise followed by a vibration against my hip bone and raised an eyebrow, I soon realized it was my phone as I took it out of the dress pocket and typed into the pass code to view the message I had just received. It was James.

_'Goodnight love ~James' _

That was all it said, but it was enough to make me smile for the rest of the night.


End file.
